


The Star That I see when I'm With You Are Pretty

by Konoya



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Akame - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoya/pseuds/Konoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia datang, dan pandanganku tak lepas dari dirinya. Dia begitu indah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya? [paling nggak bisa bikin summary]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star That I see when I'm With You Are Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Diangkat dari Manga berjudul sama

"Wah Jin, kau datang hari ini? Tumben sekali." Seorang wanita paruh baya menyapaku dengan heran. Bukannya aku ingin datang kesini dan membantu orang tuaku menjaga warung kami.

"Hai. Hai. Gomen." kumasuki ruang depan toko yang sudah cukup berumur ini. Walaupun sudah tua dimakan waktu, toko ini selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh para pelanggan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya sudah mau membantu ibu. Padahal kau sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian." balas ibuku yang sibuk menyediakan susu segar untuk para pelanggan kami.

Walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka disini, dan kedua orang tuaku tidak memaksaku untuk membantu mereka. Tapi, tetap saja aku datang kemari untuk membantu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka.

"IRRASHAI--" pria itu datang lagi.

"1 orang dewasa." pria itu menatapku. Pria mungil yang selalu datang 1 jam sebelum toko kami tutup. Walau dia seorang pria, namun wajahnya yang begitu cantik membuatku tersipu setiap kali memandangnya. Rambutnya yang terurai, matanya yang tajam, dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan keseriusan, tampak sulit untuk didekati. Benar-benar sosok yang membuatku luluh dengan cepat.

"Hai. Semua 350 yen." Kuberikan bill yang sudah ku cetak sesuai pesananannya. Tampak ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku celana.

"A!! Aku lupa dompetku." tiba-tiba pria mungil didepanku berteriak menyadari kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Namun masih, wajahnya yang manis mengalahkan raut wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, akan segera ku ambil. Aku akan kembali lagi." ucap pria itu hendak berlalu dari wajahku. Dengan sigap, aku menghentikan langkahnya.

"TIDAK APA-APA. Kau bisa membayarnya besok. Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Balasku.

"eh?" Lagi-lagi wajah herannya terbentuk. Namun masih, tetap terlihat manis bagiku.

"Diluar pasti dingin. Jika kau balik, pasti akan mendapat masalah. Lagi pula, kau sering kesini kan. Jadi ketika datang besok, kau tinggal membayar semuanya. Bagaimana?" ku coba membujuknya, dan kuharap dia akan setuju dengan pemikiranku.

"Ya. Terima Kasih." balasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah tau ternyata dibalik wajah seriusnya, memiliki senyum yang indah. Sangat cantik. Bahkan ketika dia tersenyum seperti ini, dia terlihat lebih cantik. Apa yang harus ku lakukan.

* * *

 

Esoknya, aku kembali ke toko. Walau aku masih tidak ingin ke sana. Tapi bidadari ku selalu datang. Tak akan ku biarkan kesempatan melihatnya hilang.

PLETAK

"JIN! Dasar anak kurang ajar. Tadi malam, Kau biarkan pelanggan pergi tanpa membayar sepersenpun. Kau ingin buat toko kita bangkrut? Dasar anak nakal." kuraba kepalaku yang sakit karena pukulan ibuku. Malam yang menyebalkan. Aku baru saja sampai, ibuku malah memberiku sebuah jitakan keras.

"Bukan tidak dibayar. Dia akan membayarnya malam ini. Ibu tenang saja. Aku juga tidak lupa untuk meminta namanya." Tentu saja aku tidak lupa meminta namanya, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali kan.

"Ah~ Ternyata Kamenashi-san. Kalau begitu tidak perlu kuatir." Balas ibuku sambil tersenyum genit.

"Bagaimana ibu tau dia?" tanyaku dengan raut geli melihat tingkah ibuku.

"Tentu saja tau. Aku kadang berbincang dengannya. Dia tampan dan seorang yang mapan. Dia bekerja di Johnny's Construction." Jelas ibu dengan genit.

"Suimasen~" Ah, pria itu datang lagi. Lucky. Wah, Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Senyumnya selalu saja mencuri hatiku.

"Ah~ Kamenashi-san datang. Irrashaimase~" Sapa ibuku sambil berlalu dihadapan kami bedua.

"Gomen. Ini uang yang kujanjikan semalam." ucapnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum lembun.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa." Masih kurasakan degupan jantung ini. Seperti ingin meledak setiap aku melihat senyum dan wajahnya.

"Ap Apakah kau menyukai tempat permandian umum?" tanyaku gugup.

"a~ Begitulah. Walaupun aku punya kamar mandi dirumah, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai tempat ini." Tak kusangka, awalnya kukira ia tampak serius dan selalu memperlihatkan wajah dingin. Tapi ternyata, dia seorang yang lembut.

"Oiyah, karena beberapa hal, aku bekerja disini. Aku suka dengan suasanannya." jelasku tiba-tiba. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin suasana menjadi canggung karena tidak ada topik yang bisa kami bicarakan.

"Benar. Aku juga suka dengan suasananya." Balas pria mungil dengan senyum yang merekah inda. Ah, bagiku hanya kau membuatku merasakan suasana yang menyenangkan. Kalau bukan karena dirimu, dari dulu sudah kutinggalkan tempat ini.

"WAH! Hari ini aroma Citrus." Ku alihkan wajahku ke arahnya dan terlihat wajah senang yang menghiasi wajah itu.

"AAAA!" Teriakkanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Badannya yang hendak jatuh dengan cepatku tangkap. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar terjatuh. Tapi kurasa, diriku terlalu berlebihan.

"AH! GOMEN! Aku tidak bermaksud--" Cepat-cepat ku lepaskan tangan ini dari tubuh mungil itu. Walaupun begitu, masih kurasakan tubuhnya lembut. Rasanya tak ingin kulempaskan.

"A~ Ti Tidak.Gomen. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanyak membantumu saja."

"itu~, aku merasa kau terlalu banyak membantuku."

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat gentleman." Wah, aku dipuji dengan senyumnya yang indah. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu niatku. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu niatku yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari pertama berbincang denganmu.

Ku pandangi dirinya yang mulai memasukin ruang mandi. Perlahan tapi pasti, kini ia mulai membuka baju yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Dadanya yang putih seperti susu. Mulus tak bernoda selain mole yang ia miliki. Bahkan wangi tubuhnya masih tercium walau jarak kami yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Walau aku sering melihat para pria bertelanjang, tapi ketika melihatnya hati ini terasa berbeda. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Sangat terasa hati ini bergejolak ketika melihatnya, dan darah ini mengalir sangat deras.

"Maafkan aku. Karena diriku, kalian jadi tutup telat."

"hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm... Mereka tidak muncul."

"Eh?"

"Kemarin malam, aku melihat bintang yang sangat indah. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Kalau begitu, Besok kita lihat bersama."

"Benar. Besok kita lihat bersama."

* * *

 

"...n"

"....."

"..in"

"...."

"OI JIN!" Suara ibu membangunkan lamunanku. Entah berapa aku melamun. Tapi berkat ibu, waktu yang ku buang hanya untuk melamun cukup lama.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau melamun ditempat yang salah. Kau membuatku merinding melamun disini. Kau tidak melamunkan pria-pria telanjang yang mandi disini kan?" Ejek ibuku dengan wajah yang penuh ingin tau.

"URUSHAI NA. Apa yang ibu inginkan?." belaku tak mau kalah memperlihatkan wajah marahku padanya.

"INGINKAN KEPALAMU! KAU TIDAK SADAR SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI? 15 MENIT LAGI KITA TUTUP TAU! CEPAT BERSIHKAN BAK! Habis itu tutup toko. Ibu dan ayah akan pulang duluan." Astaga, aku sadar sudah selarut ini. Apa dia sudah pulang?.

KREEEK

"AH! Aku terakhir lagi. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kira kau sudah pulang."

"Aku terlalu suka disini. Jadi tidak sadar kalau sudah jam segini. Maaf." Ku lihat ia berdiri dengan angun, beranjak dari tempat ia mandi. Air yang mengalir dari tubuhnya akibat ia berdiri dengan perlahan, benar-benar membuatku bergairah. Tanpa sadar, ku dekati tubuh mungil itu dan ku cium lembut pundak nan putih yang kini terpampang indah didepan mataku.

"...nishi"

"...."

"Akanishi!"

"AH!! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." Apa yang kulakukan? Aku melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Apa aku bodoh. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang ada dibenakku.

"Aku tidak suka dijahili seperti ini."

"Eh? Aku tidak menjahilimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu." Jelasku.

"Walaupun kita bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Waktu bukanlah masalah."

"Kau tidak mengenalku sebenarnya. Dengan perasaanmu yang setengah itu--"

"Aku tidak setengah-setengah. Aku serius menyukaimu."

"Baiklah. Sekarang coba kau jelaskan kenapa kau suka denganku?" Tanya Kamenashi.

"Jika kau menyukaiku, tentu kau punya alasan bukan? Coba jelaskan padaku." Sambungnya.

"Eto~, Karena auramu, senyummu, dan kebaikanmu..."

"Aku tidak semuda yang kau kira. Kurasa semua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik untuk pria muda sepertimu." Apa-apaan ini. Hanya karena tidak puas dengan jawabanku, lantas ia tidak percaya dengan keseriusanku. Cukup sudah. Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi. Jika ciuman bisa membuatmu menyadarinya, maka akan kulakukan.

Kupegang tangannya yang ramping. Sempat kulihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut dengan perlakukanku. Namun, bukan saatnya untuk iba padanya. Kutarik tubuhnya mendekatiku, hingga wajah kamipun sangat dekat. Dengan secepat kilat, ku cium bibirnya yang tipis tapi menggiurkan itu. Jelas terlihat ia benar-benar sangat terkejut.

"EEH?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku katakan lagi padamu agar kau percaya bahwa aku serius. cuma.. cuma bintang-bintang itu selalu mengelilingimu setiap aku memandangmu. Jika kau tersenyum, maka bintang itupun akan berkilau-kilau dengan indahnya. Walaupun ini juga alasan yang bagus untuk membuatmu percaya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini." Jelasku panjang lebar sembari mulai mendekati Kamenashi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi kurasa aku juga menyukai dirimu yang tak kuketahui itu."

"Tunggu.. Tung.." Kakinya yang kecil tidak sengaja terselip dan membuatnya kini akan terjatuh kebelakang. Kami berdua saling pandang dalam tatapan mata yang terkejut. Tanpa sadar, aku meraihnya dengan merangkul badannya. Namun, keseimbangan badanku tidak bagus hingga membuat kami berdua terjatuh diatas bak mandi.

"Hahahahahaha" Terdengar jelas suara tawanya yang menggema diruangan pemandian umum milik keluargaku. Senyumnya indah.

"Pernyataan apa itu.. hahahhaha" Aku baru sadar ternyata ia tertawa atas pengakuanku padanya.

"Tapi.. Tapi jika memang benar bintang itu ada. Aku tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk selalu bersamamu." Sambungnya.

"Tapi, Bintang yang kau lihat itu, Aku juga ingin melihatnya bersamamu. Mungkin Sekarang hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan."

"Bersama-sama melihat bintang-bintang."

Kebahagiaan menguasai diriku. Tak kusangka cintaku berbalas. Malam ini, malam terindah yang ku miliki. Bersama pria yang kucintai walau hanya beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Malam ini, ditemani bintang-bintang yang bersinar dilangit dengan indahnya, ku langkahkan kaki bersama dengan kekasihku memulai perjalanan kisah kami. Dan bintang itu, bintang yang kulihat ketika bersamamu adalah bintang yang indah yang pernah ku lihat sepanjang hidupku.


End file.
